el amor no tiene fonteras
by chibbi odette-chan
Summary: AU Astrid frealess hofferson una joven mexicana de 20 años ha tenido una vida demasiado complicada ya no sabe lo que es el amor pero por cosa del destino se topara con alguien que la salvara pero de ahi en adelante empezaran los problemas ...


Pov Astrid

Hola mi nombre es Astrid fearless hofferson tengo 12 años de edad vivo en mexico D,F soy de pelo rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca

Con mis padres alia hofferson de pelo café y ojos oscuros y mauro fearless de pelo negro y ojos verdes , vivo demasiado contenta o hace un tiempo ya que mi madre y padre an tenido problemas en la compañía donde ellos trabajan y eso los a puesto demasiado molestos todo el santo dia ya no me acarisian o apapachan como antes .

-¡¿COMO CREES ESTOY MUJER ¡? –grito mi padre a mi madre

-mi amor tranquilízate todo estará bien ya lo veras – decía mi madre a mi padre mientras le sobaba la espalda

-es que ya no hay dinero y nuestra hija tendrá hambre ,no tendrá educación …nada – dijo esto ultimo en cabizbajo y susurrando

En ese preciso instante sono un celular , era de mi madre ,yo corriendo fui y lo lleve hacia mi madre .

-aquí esta ma´- dije ella lo agarro y oi decirme gracias

\- bueno con quiere hablar – jefe …. Desea algo … okey iremos de inmediata para haya – dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono – amor nos habla el jefe quiere hablar con nosotros

\- ahhh –suspiro – esta bien vamos y tu jovencita llegaras tarde a la escuela vamos apresurate – decía mi padre

Ya se me había olvidado que tenia que ir a la escuela , comi lo mas rápido que puede para ir a cambiarme y peinarme , después de unos 15 minutos baje a la sala y mis padres estaban apunto de irse al igual que yo .

-ya me voy ama´y apa´nos vemos lue- no termine porque mi madre me hablaba

-tienes las llaves de la casa … sino ten no creemos llegar temprano a casa – decía yo con las lllaves en las manos acenti y Sali de la casa con un adiós

Al llegar a la escuela vei que eran las 7:45 en mi reloj de mano wow llegue tarde .depsues de ver el salón había varios de mis compañeros se me olvidaba mencionar que voy en secundaria 1"d" pero mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no?

-¡hey ¡ - oia que me hablaban

– porque ya no nos hablas –

no devo voltear – nos escuchas

-Déjenme ya no quiero saber nada de ustedes – grite desde mi asiento

\- JA – oi alguien detrás de mi , me volteé y la mire con disgusto - ¿Qué es lo que deseas ?

-ayudarte en tu pequeño problema de" emparejamiento " – decía mientras hacia movimiento con sus manos – sabes que te mueres por el ..

Dios siguen con eso ya no me pueden ver hablando con un chico porque luego piensan que me gusta están mal

-El hecho de que le hable no significa que me gusta puede ser por lo que sea – dije – pero ustedes siempre malinterprentan todo ¬¬

Creo que mi comentario las hizo enojar porque me aventaron hasta caer y golpearme fuertemente , devilmente me levante ya que me dolia

-NUNCA VOLVERAS A DECIRNOS HACI SI NO SUFRIRAS – gritaron mientras que me agarraban de las manos y pies ara tirarme fuertemente en el piso ,mis compañeros fueron correindo a decirle al director

\- ¡¿ QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ ¡? – decía el director llegando con mis compañeros atrás , ellas al verlo me soltaron y fueron rápido a decirle que no tenían la culpa y blah blah ….

\- ESTAN EXPULSADAS E TENIDO MUCHAS QUEJAS DE USTEDES Y YA CRUZARON LA LINEA – decia el director – agarren sus cosas y vallanse de aquí

\- dios por fin se fueron de aquí ..- decían mis compañeros mientras yo me paraba devilmente con rasguños

El director hablo con la maestra sobre lo sucedido , la campana sono , hora de clases .

-Si esto es todo me retiro – dijo el director

\- estas bien quieres que le llamemos a tus pa- decía la maestra arrodillada ante mi

\- NO – grite- no , quiero que mis padres se enteren estoy solo duele poco – decía mientras me paraba y me sentaba

Oia decir a la maestra – pero que terca y dura … me gusta -

Haci es como el dia de hoy paso muy lago

Hasta la salida

-Bien es hora de ir a casa –decia para mi misma

En mi casa

-a ya llegue – ups se me olvida de que no están

\- creo que debo cambiarme de ropa , comeré , hare mi tarea , y hare el que hacer de aquí – decidida subi a mi cuarto , gire la perilla . mi cuarto era de color verde limón , mi cama de color blanco , un escritorio con una computadora , un armario y una puerta para un baño .

\- okey a cambiarme – dije

4 HORAS DESPUES

Ahhhh por fin termine ahora a dibujar , dibujar era mi pasión me encataba hacer esto , ahora que lo recuerdo era vierne mañana no había clases si genial

-creo que e quedado muy cansada …. – decía mientras me acomodaba en el sillón y mis ojos se serraban …..

Desperte y mire a los lados , no había nadie y tenia frio estaba lloviendo y tronando me fije que hora era , eran aproximadamente las 1 :45 AM , preocupada hable al teléfono de mama

\- mama ya mero llegan – pregunte a mi madre

\- hija es muy tarde para que nos llames deverias estar dormida – lo se lo,se – bueno si estamos apunto de llegar no tardamos nada

\- apúrense no quiero estar sola –

-jaja no te preocupes ya vamos – dijo mi madre mientras colgaba

Odiaba estar sola , la lluvia y los rayos se intensificaron mucho mas de lo que pensaba

Oia el sonido de la policía y ambulancia a todo dar pero no le tome importancia aunque si me preocupaba ..

Tocaban la puerte

Me asute

Me diriji a la perta era un hombre todo mojado

-amm desea algo - dije

-ahh tu eres Astrid fearless hofferson ?-

\- am si ¿Por qué ?- pregunte

\- tus padres an muerto jovencita – me dijo el policía.

Tenia que ser una broma de mal gusto …..


End file.
